An audio/video information system for recording and playing back audio/video information has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,194 and 3,842,217 to Clemens herein incorporated by reference. According to this system, audio/video information is recorded in the form of geometric variations in spiral grooves on the surface of the disc. Disc replicas are then made of an insulating material such as vinyl and are coated first with a conductive material and then with a dielectric film. A metallized stylus is utilized as a second electrode forming a capacitor with a video disc. The audio/video information is monitored by the stylus which notes changes in capacitance between the stylus and the video disc as the geometric variations in the form of depressions pass under the stylus. The groove density of video discs is generally from about 1,000 to about 10,000 grooves per inch (400-4000 grooves per centimeter).
In the above mentioned copending application to G. Kaganowicz and J. W. Robinson, a polymeric dielectric coating for the video disc is described wherein the polymeric dielectric coating is formed from styrene and nitrogen deposited in a glow discharge. While this dielectric forms a satisfactory coating, it has been desired to have a dielectric coating with improved wear and age deterioration resistance.